All In My Head
by silvermoon170
Summary: Altair's Version of appearing ontop of a certain assassin in training in bed. It is a version of 'All In Your Head' story. Enjoy D


**Title:** Its All in My Head.**  
Author:** Potatocrumbs/Silvermoon170**  
Pairing:** Desmond/Altaïr**  
Summary**: Altair's Version of appearing in Desmond's bed uninvited and very frustrated. Desmond/Altaïr**  
Author's note:**  
_I read the original story 'Its All In Your Head' and thought it was terribly devastating for the one-shot to end just there. Sooo I wrote this while making sure it fits the other story correctly. THANK YOU Potatocrumbs for allowing me to do this!_

Altair sat down on his bed, the room dark and cold as the Arabian breeze brushed against his heated skin. His weapons neatly placed by his bed and still wearing his assassin's clothe. Even though he was allowed to change his clothing to match his status as Mentor. He denied any offerings of the sort and simply asked the weavers to slighty adjust his usual attire to fit rank without making it too obvious he was a higher rank then the rest.

"_What am I doing?_" The syrian assassin murmured softly in the silence, a deep heat pooling in his lower section answering his question. Many times did he in fact 'experiement' on the opposite or same sex that left him oldly empty. No matter how much experiance he gained from taking on one night passions, he was still utterly and completely unsatisfied.

Growling in silent frustration, Altair stood up from the edge of his bed and stalked across the large room. Every step silent and muffled by years of training, not even his clothes rustled. Stopping in the middle of his room, he looked towards the bed that had been the most recent sleeping arrangement for a man he picked up from another assassin's headquaters. The man was the most intruging he met so far, a slow and almost satisfying feast to take.

Short dark brown hair, lightly scared brown skin, chocolate brown eyes, and was somewhat captivating with his small lith frame. But it wasn't enough, it was as if the man was so close to being something Altair _needed_. But it simply wasn't that thing Altair _wanted_, in his bed and to be _fucked _to oblivion.

When Altair opened his eyes that he didn't realize were closed. He found himself in a situation that was oddly arousing yet disturbing. Crouching above a man in a odd white shirt and underneath a thin soft blanket. Altairs surroundings were odd, perfectly shaped grey walls and a strange door that resembed nothing he's ever seen before.

But that wasn't what Altair thought the most disturbing, it was the fact that the male underneath him looked almost _exactly_ like him.

Before Altair could inspect this youth any longer, the boy's eyes slowly opened from waking up and dark chocolate eyes widened slightly as Altair stared down at him with a frown, didn't this boy know anything about sensing your surroundings _before_ fully awakening? The boy blinked as his sleepy gaze cleared and a spark of reconization flickering through his eyes, hitting his head backward into the frame of the bed in surprise.

The boy's heavy breathing filling the room and the boy shivers under him, Altair taking a mental restrain in himself to not be pleased at the reaction. The boy mumbles something in a familar yet unfamilar language as he takes in Altair hanging over him. Altair felt a little cautious of the youth, but something told him the boy was of no harm to him and was too startled to think that the boy was reason for his change of location. What he tried to not think about was how _right_ it felt to have this boy underneath him, trapped between his legs and looking utterly delicous when confused.

Tilting his head to the side curiously, Altair grabbed the boy's chin and pulled him towards his face as the boy tried flinching away from his touch. Moving the boys face in every angle, he inspected how similar their looks really were. Short dark brown hair that looked soft to touch, a even lighter skin tone that was almost nearly pale, a thin scar running vertically down supple lips in the same place as his own, and a slightly babyish face. Altair didn't miss the slight red in the boys cheeks, but decided to ignore it in chance of deception.

"Altaïr...?"

The boy softly saying his name, his voice light and seductive to Altair's ears even though it supposedly wasn't meant to sound that way. Narrowing his eyes at his own frustrative sex inclosed mind, he let go of the boy's chin and grabbed the shirt. Drawing him closer and sitting on the boy, he refused to begrudingly admit in his own mind that he didn't just do it to trap the youth from escaping.

"H-hey!"

The boy's face froze and Altair couldn't clearly distinguish the emotions running through his chocolate eyes. It seemed like the boy was struggling through something and was memoring something that caused a red hue to rise to the boy's cheeks. Altair was silently restraining himself from doing something to this utterly adorable male, pounding himself down for thinking with his lower region at a time like this.

Just feeling the boy's hot breath over his own skin and the slightly feeling of the youth's skin brang heat down to Altair's lower region. Shifting slightly at the uncomfortable feeling growing in his pants, he froze when the boy bit his plush lips to stiffle a groan.

We both held our breath as Altair's mind went into a frenzy in a matter of seconds weither or not to please himself and the boy. Obviously the youth was just as aroused as he was and Altair did not feel threatned at all.

Taking up it up as his duty to hear the stiffled groan for real from the boy's lips. Altair grinded _hard _into the boy's lower region, letting go of the boy's shirt. And was rewarded with a pleased arousing expression from the boy, who threw his head back once again, but in pleasure. Hot seering pleasure ran straight downward as he continued into almost humping the boy. A needy growl escaped silently through his lips as his clothed hard-on rubbed against the boy's own.

Watching the boy's face redden in color and hissing unfamiliar words that seemed to express his pleasure. No man or women got this much _arousal_ out of Altair as much as this youth did. Rubbing repeatedly against the hard warmth inbetween the boy's legs, Altair watched the boy as his own hard on became even _harder_.

His legs barely aching in each of his thrust as he was rewarded with hot bolts of fire into his groin each time. Moans, groans, whimpers, unintelligible words, and his own name passed through those wet lips as he carassed the boy's exposed abdomen in response. Just the right spots _oh god_ it felt so much better than anyone he's been with.

A steady rythmn taking over as they grinded each other _mo_re in a animalistic need. Slowly building the heat as they pleasured each other _right there_ without any other thought except to _come. _The boy gripped the sheets was the only way Altair knew the boy was close to release.

Closing his eyes to welcome his own release, he cried out softly as the aching warmth in his groin was released in his trousers. A small part of his thoughts actually wishing he knew the boy's name so he could call it out himself.

Opening his eyes, he almost wished he didn't when he found himself back in his room. Sitting on his large cold bed in the exact same positing he was in with the boy. The spot where the boy would have been was depressing coldly and empty.

Altair finding himself sticky in the lower region and sweating from the entire sexual orientation. Slipping off the bed and dressing down until he was almost entirely bare. Altair walked to his balcony, the moon slowly lowering into the horizon telling him that time has passed since his predicament.

Even though his was at last satisfied for the moment. He direly wanted to go back and finish devouring the youth, whom he suspected to be a virgin. Grumbling at his own unholy luck with the one thing he found to be empty without. Altair slowly walked back into his room and crashed unelegantly back into the cold bed.

Slipping into the welcoming darkness, Altair slept with the of hope of meeting the dark chocolate eyed boy again.

_I beg of you to review and see what you think. If I get enough reviews or comment, I will go on with my plan on making another one-shot with them meeting in the Animus for major assassin on assassin. =3 Thanks for reading!_


End file.
